The quest for the magic sword
by G1 Daughter Of Optimus-Elita
Summary: Lilly, a young, fearless lady and daughter of the best knight of King mangnus, go's on a great and dangerous quest when megatron, a mech who killed her father. stole the sword, dinomite a young and blind mech lives in the Forbidden Forest, and rewind and eject, two brothers cursed to be glued to each other, they must now save the kingdom from megatron and get the sword back.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored so here is a little something for you hope you like "the quest for camelot" because this is my version of it but as transformers, any stories I do will be transformers I'm afraid, I'm just a very very very big fan of transformers G1, reuse bots and film especially G1.

I don't own any of the transformers much to my disappointment they belong to the owner (c)HASBRO. And another thing all the transformers cast don't transform. The only way to get around is on horse or wigan. I don't own any of the songs.

My (OC)s lilly and dinomite are mine.

* * *

G1 Casting :

Kayley - lilly

Garrett - dinomite

Sir Lional - optimus prime

Lady Juliana - elita one

Ruber - megatron

Cornwall & Devon - rewind & eject

Merlin - alpha trion

King Arthur - ultra magnus

* * *

In a far away land, pure and free, surrounded by a blue and clean sea, on the top of long cliffs where the waves reached, a family composed by three robotic organisms rode happily on their horses. A young femme that was dark blue and white and sapphire blue optics laughed as she tried to make her horse run faster, her parents followed after their daughter, riding their own horses.

"Come on!" she said as they rode back to the farm where they lived. Once they got there, the young femme's father got off his steed and walked towards his wife, helping her climb off of the animal while their daughter stood up on the cell, trying to keep her equilibrium, she called "Father!"

The mech took his arms off of his wife and turned around to face his daughter, he laughed as he saw the youngling trying to keep her equilibrium, he walked to her and once he was near enough, the blue and white youngling jumped off the cell and her father caught her, however he lost his own equilibrium and both fell on the ground and rolled down, the mother watched the scene with a smile on her face.

"Father..do you really have to go?" asked the young femme as she turned around so now she was laying on her stomach instead on her back, her father stood up, supporting himself on a knee as he stared at his daughter.

"I'm afraid I must, lilly. You know the King's knights will be here soon." he said, the young femme named lilly giggled on her and keep staring at her father as she swung her peds back and forth.

"Tell me again, why you became a knight?" the young femme's mother rolled her optics at this and shook her head

"lilly, you have heard it thousands times!" she said, her husband shook his head, turning his attention to his wife

"Oh, it's fine dear" and he turned his sight again to his daughter "Well, my daughter…before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous…" he explained as he drew three separated circles on the sand of the ground, his wife joined them and sat down on the ground "The people stood divided…brother fighting brother, the only hope for peace was the legend of the sword Excalibur. It was said that only the true king would pull this magical sword from the stone and unit the people. Many tried…all failed…then on the very day that you were born, an unexpected hero and a very dear friend stepped forth…his name was mangnus…and he was the true king. With Excalibur at his side, he lead us out of the darkness and together we build the greatest kingdom of the land, and we overjoyed!"

By now lilly had stood up from her spot and was dancing and jumping inside a big circle she had drawn on the sand "iacon!" she said as she stopped spinning around and let herself fall again on the sand, her father showed her his shield with the three golden rings united

"And so these three rings represent the unit of our kingdom. As a knight I took enough to protect iacon, King mangnus and the Excalibur." Lilly smiled and suddenly a sound propagated through the air, the family looked at the horizon where they could see a few people approaching the farm.

"The knights are here!" said lilly as she pointed at the couple of knights that rode their horses towards her home (the three knights are ironhide, springer and silverbolt, the family climbed on their own horses and rode towards the knights, the young femme's father put one of his hands on his daughter's head and caressed it

"I must go now, lilly, the king summoned his knights for a special day in iacon" he stopped his horse so he could lean in and kiss his wife "Goodbye" then he started riding back towards the knights, however little lilly rode fast too and followed her father

"I'm coming with you, daddy!" her father laughed and turned his face to look at his daughter as he keep riding

"Yes! When you're old enough, lilly! I will take you to iacon, I promise!" lilly stopped riding as she watched her father disappear together with the other knights "I love you!" then he was gone, her mother joined her side and caressed the little femme's head.

"One day…I will be a knight…like father"

Meanwhile optimus, lilly's father, rode towards his partners and without stopping he called them "Let's go!"

"Let's go!" said the other knights at the same time as they joined him, optimus rode in front of all of them. The four knights started their trip, taking the road that would take them to iacon faster, the trip was about three days and the knights went on without stopping, only resting for a while at the middle of night but then started riding again.

Very soon the castle of iacon could be seen by the knights, they were immediately welcomed by their partners, they let the bridge down so they could walk inside the kingdom, at the same time all of them sang a happy song

 _United we stand_

 _Now and forever_

 _In truth, divided we fall_

 _Hand upon hand_

 _Brother to brother_

 _No one shall be greater than all_

 _United we stand_

 _Now and forever_

 _In truth, divided we fall_

 _Hand upon hand_

 _Brother to brother_

 _No one shall be greater than all_

Near the stables, a young mech could be seen practicing with a woodened stick, as if he was using a sword, everyone joined together near the castle's stairs where King mangnus, a tall, blue, red and white mech with blue optics, appeared on the entrance together with his magician, a white, purple and blue opticed mech, none as alpha trion. The king joined his knights in the song

 _It's been ten years we celebrate_

 _All that made our kingdom great_

 _Liberty and Justice for all_

 _Each of us will now divide_

 _In equal shares our countryside_

 _Promising equality for all who reside!_

From the shadows, and without anyone noticing it, came a silver mech and piercing red optics, he joined the group of knights that followed the king inside the castle and inside the room where the Round Table stood

 _United we stand_

 _Now and forever_

 _In truth, divided we fall_

The knights and the king sat down around the round table, they placed their shields on it and raised their swords in the air before they placed them on their sheaths that stood on the back of their chairs

 _Hand upon hand_

 _Brother to brother_

 _No one shall be greater than all_

One by one, the knights raise their shields in the air as they say strong words

Liberty!

Justice!

Trust!

Shall be greater than all

Freedom!

Peace!

Honour!

By the same order, they started lowering down the shields as they keep saying the words

No one greater than all

Goodness!

Strength!

Valour!

Shall be greater than . . .

The cheerful moment ended when the silver mech lowered down his shield and put it on the table roughly, which made the other knights startle a bit, the mech stared at them with a cynical and dark look, then sat down back on his chair like the others.

"Charming sing a song…now let's get down on business! I have waited too long for this day! What about my new lands?" he said, the king keep his calm and serene look but answered him

"Sir megatron, always thinking of yourself…The Knights of the Round Table have business with people and not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according each ones needs!" the knights all agreed with the king's words, except megatron…

"Then I need more than everyone! I wouldn't have supported you if I knew this was for…charity…" said the mech putting anger and disgust in the last word, optimus didn't like his words and hit with his fist on the table, glaring at the mech.

"The king has decided!" megatron smiled cynically

"Then it's time for a new king and I vote for me!"

All the knights started rising from their chairs, seeing these words as a threat to the king, optimus clenched his dentas, looked with nothing but hate at the mech standing on the other side of the table, he murmured between his dentas "I will not serve a false king…"

Megatron kept his cynical smile "Then serve…" he suddenly took an axe under the table "a dead one!" and with that he jumped on the table, running towards the king, the knights did the same and tried to stop him, optimus was the first to stand in front of the king but before he could protect the king or himself, he was hit hard by his adversary and fell off the table, the other knights keep trying to stop megatron but he easily defeated them and keep running towards the king, however…the king was faster than the silver mech and was able to take Excalibur off it's sheath and when the sword came in contact with megatron's weapon, the attack was repelled which made the emerald eyed mech fly to the other side of the room.

He stood up from the floor and held his right arm that was wounded; he raised his emerald optics and looked with pure hate at the king "One day that sword will be mine!" and he started running out of the room as the knights charged at him "Everything will be mine!" he closed the big doors before the axes and swords of the knights hit him. Once the evil knight disappeared from the room, the king and the other knights turned their attention to the knight that laid down on the floor, not moving…

"Is he alright?"

"Sir optimus…?"

Meanwhile back to the farm, young lilly was playing with her horse, a woodened stick and shield on her hands as her sapphire blue optics, eyed the target, which was a snowman, with "malice". She made her horse run forward and she laughed when she was able to dissolve the snowman into nothing when her stick, that was supposed to represent her sword, hit it. Then she heard the sound of horses approaching, the young femme looked at the gate of her home and smiled when she saw the king's knights approaching, her mother was sweeping the snow out of the entrance of the house, she looked up when her daughter called her

"Mother, listen! It's father!"

The blue femme climbed off her horse and started running towards the knights, she got between them since half of them was on the right side of the gate and the other on the left, it had snowed not too long ago there was some mist in the air, she tried her best to see through it, looking for her father, however the other knights just looked at the smiling and happy ten year old femme with sadness and pity as they keep their way inside the farm. Lilly keep walking through the knights, ignoring the sad looks she got from them until she reached the end and saw a woodened car being pulled by a cyber bull, on the top of the wood a body was laying down, covered with a blanket and on the top of it laid a shield, the shield of the Knight of the Round Table. Since she had reached the end and saw everyone else but her father, lilly realized the worst…she took a few steps back with a pained look on her face as she murmured

"No…"

A couple of minutes later, all the knights, the king and lilly's mother, who was holding her daughter by her hand, were near a temple were earlier they had buried optimus prime's body, King mangnus approached elita one and gave her the shield that once belonged to her deceased husband.

"Your husband died saving my life…to save iacon…Lady elita, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you…" he turned to face the knights and continued his speech "Sir optimus…was my most trusting knight and also…my dear…dear friend…we will always remember how brave he was" and with that the king and the knights raised their swords in the air. Lilly walked away from everyone and approached the grave of her father, she caressed it gently…then she walked towards her horse and hugged him as tears rolled down her cheeks, she turned around to face the small lake in front of her, the young femme kneeled down and stared at her reflection…

 _If you were with me now_

 _I'd find myself in you_

 _If you were with me now_

Another tear rolled down her cheek, changing the appearance of little lilly to a teenager

 _You're the only one who knew_

 _All the things we planned to do_

The wind blew gently made the water move, making the teenager femme change appearance again, this time to an adult, she was now taller, her body with the right curves. The femme stood up and looked around before she keep singing

 _I want to live my life_

 _The way you said I would_

She run around a clean and pure field, then she sat down as she drew with a small stick the three rings of iacon on the sand

 _With courage as my light_

 _Fighting for what's right_

 _Like you made me believe I could_

She looked up at the sky and started remembering the moments she spent with her father

 _And I will fly on my father's wings_

 _To places I have never been_

 _There is so much I've never seen_

 _And I can feel his heartbeat still_

 _And I will do great things_

 _On my father's wings_

She returned to the farm where she crossed paths with her mother, she handed to her daughter a bucket of food but she only turned around with a dreamy Look

 _This world I'll never see_

She threw the food at the cyber pigs, who now covered with their food stared at her as if she was crazy

 _My dreams that just won't be_

She looked at the top of the field where her horse, who obviously also grew up, stood

 _This horse's stride_

 _with one days ride_

 _Will have covered more_

 _distance than me_

Lilly smiled, she picked up a rake and used it to jump over the pigs, falling on her horse's back, who once felt her weight started running

But I will fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been

There is so much I've never seen

She passed by a scarecrow and hit it with the rake, immediately scaring the crows that stood there

 _And I can feel his sparkbeat still_

 _And I will do great things_

She started approaching the stables, she eyed the straw as if it was her target, she smiled once again and threw the rake towards it, hitting it right on the middle

 _On my father's wings_

Once again, lilly grabbed hold of the rake and brought a lot of straw with it, she put it inside the corral of the cows, then she turned again to her horse and gave him a bucket of water.

 _Someday with his spirit to guide me_

 _And his memory beside me_

 _I will be…_

She opened the stable's windows and stood on the top of it

 _Free!_

She jumped out of the window, falling on a piece of wood where a chicken stood, making it fly really high

 _To fly on my father's wings_

 _To places I have never been_

 _There is so much I've never seen_

 _And I can feel his sparkbeat still_

Lilly ran happily, with her arms open, on the top of a cliff until she reached the tip where the free wind

 _And I will do great things_

 _On my father's wings_

Her mother approached the cliff and looked up, she smiled at her daughter as she turnd around and started walking back

 _On my father's wings_

Lilly walked downstairs that were near the cliff and ran to her mother, they held their hands and both walked back inside their home..


	2. Chapter 2

The night filled the kingdom of iacon, the fire coming from the torches filled the walls of the kingdom. Inside the castle, inside the room of the Round Table stood the king and his loyal knights, they were having a serious chat.

"In the ten years of Sir optimus's death, equality and freedom has spread out the lands. Excalibur has given us the strength to stand again the whole injustices" all the knights clapped as the king said, he raised his hand as a signal for them to stop as he keep on with his speech "iacon has prospered beyond our greatest-"

The king wasn't able to finish his speech, the roof of the room where he and the knights stood suddenly broke with a loud crash, they all covered their heads in an attempt to protect themselves from the roof's parts that fell with the crash. A huge animal looking, a mix of an eagle with a lion, came flying through the room showing its huge and sharp claws to everyone in the room. His huge wings passed by the torches that lighted up the room and created a strong wind, causing the torches' fire to disappear, leaving the room covered in the darkness.

The knights quickly took their swords as the animal landed on the table softly, right in front of the king. The knights all raised their swords as the animal moved its head slowly to the left and then to the right.

"It's the Griffon..." whispered one of the knights, the griffon keep moving its head to the left and to the right, the only small light that could be seen in the whole room was the creature's green, shining optics. It stopped moving its head as he stared right to the king, its green optics staring at something in particular...the king, very slowly, started moving his right hand up in an attempt to catch Excalibur so he could fight the creature, however...the griffon was faster and moved its head forward very quickly towards the king, with its sharp beak it caught the sword, breaking the chair where the king sat and wounding the king's right arm badly in the progress.

Immediately the creature started flying up, Excalibur in between its big lion claws, most of the knights started running after it and tried to hit it with their swords, axes and spears but the griffon was too fast for them and flew outside, through the broken roof. Two knights reached the king's side, who held his wounded right arm with his other hand but he refused their help, more concerned with the sword than with himself.

"No! Not me! Find Alpha trion and go after the sword!" he ordered, a bit weak from the sudden attack, the two knights supported him. The griffon flew through the roofs, completely breaking them into pieces, his groan filling the sky, the guards started lighting their arrows with the fire from the wall's torches and threw it to the flying creature as it started flying away with the sword.

One of the guards approached his partner "Send the warning across the land! Excalibur has been stolen!" the other guard immediately obeyed and through the big sound propagator, he spread the sound through the air, the sound filled the air as the castle's bridge fell down, letting the knights to ride on their horses after the creature who held the magical sword.

Alpha trion, the king's magician, approached the castle's walls covered by his green cape, as in his left hand he held his wooded rob "Silver Wings! Protect the sword!"

Meanwhile the griffon flew through the sky, Excalibur still in between its claws; it approached a forest and flew over it calmly until suddenly between the clouds that filled the night sky, a silver twinkle shined and swiftly approached the big flying creature. In a swift moment the silver twinkle hit the griffon across its eyes causing it to blink and groan in agony, the twinkle flew up again and revealed to be nothing more than a small hawk.

Swiftly the little hawk flew down again towards the griffon and hit it on the chin, this time so hard that it was able to knock the creature's strong grip off the sword. Once it recovered from the knock, the griffon glared at the hawk as it flew again up to the clouds but then the bigger creature noticed that Excalibur had fallen from its claws, its green eyes widened and it quickly flew down, after the sword as it fell down the forest of thorns below them.

But the griffon wasn't fast enough; the sword ended up falling on the thorns and right when the creature was about to approach the thorns, black thorny hands came from the forest and started moving to catch the flying creature. The griffon stopped abruptly the fly and completely forgot about taking the sword back, the only thing that crossed its mind at the moment was escape alive from those thorny, dangerous hands that threatened to rip his black feathers off its body.

However when the creature was in middle air and safe again, the sword came across its mind once again, it stared at hands that were still moving. The griffon roared and flew down again but the hands were too fast and before the creature could reach the thorns, the hands moved towards it and caught one of its wings. More and more hands came and caught the creature but not wanting to lose its life right there and now, the griffon fought with all its might against the hands' grip, ending up being able to escape, now forgetting the sword once and for all. Who didn't seem to forget about it was the small hawk that once the hands calmed down and returned to their place, flew towards the place where the sword had fell and marked the place with a silver twinkle.

As all of this happened, the guards from iacon's castle were still sending the warning that Excalibur has been stolen through the sound propagator. The sound propagated through the air, reaching all the nearby lands. In one of the lands, a mech and a femme who were harvesting the wheat heard it. They raised their heads when they heard it.

"Excalibur has been stolen!" exclaimed the mech, the femme gasped as she dropped the wheat she was holding

The warning also reached the land where lilly lived. The girl was walking towards the henhouse to pick up some eggs for her mother when she heard the sound; she stopped in her tracks, gasped and quickly turned around. Knowing what this sound meant, she dropped the basket she was holding in her hand and run fast, back inside her house where her mother was.

"No! Absolutely not!" said Elita One as her daughter told her what she just heard. Lilly had gone to her mother to ask her, more like begging, to let her go find the stolen Excalibur. Of course her mother, Elita One, immediately refused such request as she sewed a white dress, being held by one of her maids.

"But mother, Excalibur is missing! I must go after it!" said lilly, the maid let go off the dress and walked towards the blue and white girl, she started measuring the girl as Elita walked to her daughter with the white dress

"That's a job for a knight, not for a young girl" Lilly still didn't give up and keep trying to convince her mother to let her go

"But I want to be a knight! Go on great adventures, fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress!" she said as the maid keep trying to measure her but she found it hard since lilly didn't stop moving, then the sapphire eyed femme eyed her mother with a confused look "What's a damsel anyway?"

As she finally stopped spinning around, Elita was able to dress her daughter in the white dress she has been holding for a good couple of minutes "Now lilly, lilly. Stand still and try on your new dress" Lilly struggled inside the new dress as her head popped out

"Mother! I don't want a new dress! I want to save iacon!" she said, a bit annoyed "If you just let me, I know I could find Excalibur on my own!" a mech who seemed to be the maid's husband was picking up optimus's knight shield so he could clean it, lilly walked towards him.

Elita sighed "The knights will find the sword and they will do it by working together!" Lilly picked up the shield from the mech's hands and pointed it to her mother, the mech frowned a bit

"Well I'm working here! Doing the shores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house...it's boring!" she said as she crossed her arms and gave her mother an annoyed look as she approached her daughter "Where is the glow in that?"

"Lilly...one day you will learn what iacon is" started Elita as she held lilly by her arms, then moved one of her hands towards her face and caressed it "Until then...you will stay here with me!"

Immediately lilly pushed her mother away and undressed her white dress "Oh, alright!" she said very annoyed, she run fast as she could out of the house, not caring about the dress that fell on the floor. Elita sighed and turned around to face the tapestry standing on the wall behind her, in there were embroidered a mech, a femme and a young femme. This tapestry represented optimus, Elita One and lilly. The pink and white femme looked worried at the embroidered mech in the tapestry

"What would you do...?"

Meanwhile, outside the house, lilly had gone back to her shore to fetch the eggs, she had an annoyed look on her face, a few chickens were outside and others were inside the henhouse. She was about to pick some eggs when she heard a noise outside, she quickly went outside just to see a chicken flying towards her, she was surprised as she caught it in between her hands, not knowing where this had come from, she sighed annoyed as she went back inside the henhouse

"How am I supposed to do great things, if I'm stuck here?" she said as she started picking up the eggs, the chicken still in her arms "With these stupid chickens..." however she didn't seem to notice the shadow that started approaching her, she only noticed this when the chicken started panicking. Lilly turned around and gasped at the person that stood before her.

At the same time, flaming arrows entered by the house's windows inside it and the main door broke down, more flames coming from it. One of the flaming arrows hit against the wooded table where Elita, the maid, the maids husband and their daughter stood, they all had horror expressions in their faces, not understanding quite well what this sudden attack was

Lots of mech's invaded the house, all of them with spears and swords, Elita gasped as a tall mech that was silver entered inside the house, she couldn't understand who this person was since he or she had a mask on, covering the face, but she knew it was a mech because of the body.

"Knock! Knock!" said the mech, Elita frowned as the maid's family shrunk in a corner with fear

"Who are you?" she asked, to answer her question the mech took his mask off and revealed sharp emerald red optics and a mischievous grin on his face. Elita gasped as she immediately recognized the mech "megatron!"

"megatron! I was walking by and decided to pay a visit!" he said as he approached her and held her chin up with his large hand "What about kiss? I heard you are still single"

The femme frowned again and slapped, hard, the silver mech's hand off her "Take your filthy hands off me, you pig!" megatron frowned; he didn't like this reaction from her

"Is that so?" he said as he walked past her

"I demand you leave immediately!" megatron chuckled

"So rude! And I came all this way, just to see you!"

"What do you want?" said Elita, mad as ever, of course she was, she couldn't forget this was the mech who had killed her husband

"iacon!" he exclaimed as he put his hands in the fire and "played" with the smoke, he chuckled as he started mumbling a song

"Let's go back to war and violence

I'm so bored with peace and..." he was cut off by the maid's husband, who was scared to death, as he dropped a cup, megatron turned around with a mad look

"SILENCE!" the mech shrunk in fear and quickly run to his family as they shrunk even more in a corner, fearing this mech a lot, he turned again to the bonfire and stared at the shield above it, he chuckled and picked it up

"Nights of evil, filled with fear

Your worst dream is my idea of fun!" he chuckled again as he threw the shield at the table, Elita immediately caught it before it could go even more farther

"You're mad!"

"I'm so glad you noticed!" he said as he put a mischievous look on his face "I have been working on it for years!" elita looked sadly at the shield in her hands and caressed it, remembering her dear, deceased husband

"Let darkness find its sad ways;

Let's go back to good, old bad days

No more foolish acts of kindness

Arthur and his kingdom will be mine!"

Elita glared at megatron, very angry, her fists tightened hard as she clenched her teeth, megatron took a sword from one of his mech's and walked towards the tapestry, he chuckled as with the sword the cut a bit the peace of tissue where the head of lilly was embroidered

"And dear Elita One...you're going to help me!"

Elita frowned and glared once again at the emerald red optic mech before her, she walked towards him as she murmured "I would sooner die!"

Megatron grinned evilly as with his hand he ripped the tissue he had cut before "I think you won't be able to resist!" and he cut with the sword the embroidered neck of lilly of the piece of tissue, at the same time two of his mech's entered in the room holding lilly by her arms, the girl struggled against the mech's grips, Elita had a horror look in her face, she put a hand on her mouth as she shook her head

"Mother!" yelled lilly, megatron laughed as he handed back to his mech his sword, the two mech's that held the young blue girl threw her, without caring if they hurt her, hard on the floor

"Don't you dare hurt her!" yelled Elita as she tried to go to megatron but two other mech's held her by her arms, megatron grinned and turned around to face her

"Follow my plan..." he started, lilly thought he had his guard down and quickly stood up from the floor, in a quick movement she took a weapon from one of the mech's that held her before and she tried to launch it at the silver mech but he easily caught, he grinned at her as the girl widened her optics in disbelief "...and she won't be harmed" elita's optics widened in shock too

Not too soon the whole family, including the maids, was outside with megatron and his mech's

"Years from now, no one will bother

To recall your good King magnus

Because all of this will be mine!

This will all be mine!"

Elita and lilly struggled against the mech's who held them while all the maids could do was stare hopeless and scared at those mech's, megatron grinned and turned around to face Elita and lilly, he approached them and caressed lilly's mother's face as she stared at him in disbelief

"I have a plan and it includes you

You, Elita, will lead me to

Iacon!

Where I will claim all that is mine

In the back of your wagons, my mech's will hide

You'll sit up front as the gates open wide"

Elita watched as the mech that held her daughter started taking her away, as she heard what megatron's plan was, she looked at him in shock and shook her head, refusing to be part of such evil plan

"Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!"

The mech who held Elita also took her away as another mech approached megatron with a golden box, he opened it and took a green potion out of it, he grinned as he looked at it and then grabbed a nearby chicken

"With this potion I bought from some witches

A drop on this chicken;

And watch as it switches into a weapon

That I can use at will.

Now this chicken...

He put a drop of the potion on the chicken and then a few more inside the big well in the middle of the garden, he was given an ax and with that he dropped the chicken and the ax together inside the now green well

Can kill!

A huge green wave came out of the well and not too long after it disappeared a big hound came out of it, Elita and lilly stared at it in horror and shock

Ta-Dah! Behold:

A blade beak!

Stand right up and enter quickly;

I will transform the meek and sickly into iron mech with hands of steel!

More and more mech's started joining in this arm, they jumped inside the well with their weapons and when coming out they were nothing but metallic mech, infused with their weapons, dangerous weapons

Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools!

Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!

No, no, no, no, no that's no good!

Prepare for the dawning of a new age:

One of the mech's who went to join was the one who was holding lilly, she looked surprised at her free arms and so did her mother, who was still being held by a mech

The Drakerian age!

Year One!

One of the mech's who was now in his metallic form started approaching lilly and Elita, the young blue girl hide behind her mother as the metallic mech held her mother's free arm. Elita looked slightly behind and whispered to her daughter:

"Go to Iacon, warn magnus..." Lilly 's optics widened and she shook her head

"I won't leave you here!"

"Lilly! Megatron will reach iacon in three days. Take the main road and you will get there before us!"

Lilly saw a way out, a hole in the wall they were nearby, she quickly hide inside it but still not willing into leaving her mother alone with those barbarians "But mother!"

"Go!" Lilly stared between the hole and her mother "While you have the chance. Go, lilly...You're our only hope!" with these words the young girl nodded and left, Elita stared at the hole with a worried look "Be careful, dear" megatron and his army keep dancing around the green well as the silver mech laughed evilly

(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,

We are the army of death and gloom)

(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,

We are the army of death and gloom)

Only one will be revered,

Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared!

I'd just like to say a few words:

I, me, mine!

You were mistaken if you believed

Megatron was someone who'd crumble and leave

Now I am back, and I will be staying this time!

Megatron jumped from the tall boxes he has been standing in and landed in the middle of his army as he raised his arms in the air

I told you once!

I told you twice!

Everything you see before you

In the air, the green smoke formed the three rings of iacon

Every last bit of it will...

Be...

Mine!

The three rings started to form three snakes biting each other before disappearing in the air, followed by megatron's evil laugh


End file.
